Nuzlocked: Fire Red: I Wanna Be The Very Best
by Dragon2323
Summary: When a young, promising Trainer has made his journey, he takes his time to reminisce on his journey, and how far he's come - only to see what Pokemon he's down to and what he has to face in the way. / / Trainers are able to understand their Pokemon, Gary Oak is slightly less of a douche, and this is primarily a remembrance of my own Nuzlocke through Fire Red. T for inbound swears.


This Nuzlocke will display the entirety of my own Nuzlocke challenge. If you don't like the Trainer being able to understand their Pokemon, or some story deviations - I'll hold the door. Don't worry. - **Dragon2323**

* * *

"_The world goes around, and people die. Nobody ever thought that there were any Pokemon that were dying, however, I'm not so sure if I think they're right. I felt this pain from the start. But, right now, I'm about to risk every single thing for the Indigo League. So take a moment and sit right there, and let me tell you my story.. alright?"_

* * *

**_Six months_**_ before.._

As of now, time reeled back as I stood at the exit of Pallet Town, with my very own Pokemon – Seraph, the level five Squirtle, whom was my new partner for my journey through the world as I stared onwards. The world jarred my mind as I looked down towards him, crouching for a few seconds. I personally wanted to get a sight on something through the tall grass, however I felt as if I wouldn't get close to that.

"Hey, Seraph.." I started, a little bit puzzled about my own thoughts.

"Yeah?" He remarked, giddily.

"Get ready for everything, alright? Gary's out there, and the next town, according to the map we got from Daisy, is Pewter. Or I'm reading the map wrong. We're going into Veridian." I grinned playfully at the Pokemon and chuckled.

"Got it, Big Boss." He nodded his head as he started towards the tall grass. I stood up, and began to follow him.

Our journey's beginning was a little of ease, as we left Pallet Town. Time was long over due, and I couldn't have desired a better Pokemon to start with as I thought about our options in battle. Trainers here only encountered things like a Pidgey, or a Rattata, they wouldn't be a problem for Seraph. I honestly wanted to try and catch a Pidgey, however I heard they started loading a special firmware to some of the Pokeball technologies that prevented you from catching one more than too many Pokemon in an area.

A Pidgey barreled out at Seraph, whom immediately took the brunt of the blow and stumbled slightly. It didn't stop him from returning a tackle, managing to pin the Pidgey's wing. Over the furious attempts to flap it's wings, and cawing in pain, Seraph struck once again at the Pokemon which tried it's luck against him abruptly.

Facing it's opponent, I saw Pidgey barrel away as I stepped back. Raising a hand a little towards my hat, I watched Squirtle.

"Come on, bud – counter his next hit and try and aim instead of just tackling – if you hit him in the side, he's done!" I called out to refer to Seraph, whom tried to follow my advice. With a cheerful grin, although battered, he stood over the damaged Pidgey after bashing it in it's left side with a tackle of his shoulder.

Standing over the Pidgey in the tall grass, it looked to some as if he were valiant over nothing. However, to someone tall as me, a human, I was really proud of my Squirtle's combat skill. With a grin, I crouched down and hugged him for a few seconds.

"Yo, champ." I heard a Rattata call out. With Seraph's beaten state, I didn't think that he would be able to stand off against another Pokemon instantly, so I lifted him up – and just like that, booked it out of the tall grass and put him atop a ledge.

It was an awkward move, but it wasn't of tall grass, and I gripped onto the ledge with both hands and began climbing. With a kick or two and him pulling at my shoulder with a heave and a ho, I rolled onto the hill.

"Hey, you alright, Boss?" Seraph asked.

"Yeah, Seraph, I'm alright." I grinned and sighed a little in happiness. Turning a little onto my left side, I pushed up with my right hand. A man crossed my vision within a few seconds, walking back and forth between a patch of grass by a sign. I don't know why he was doing that – but honestly, I wanted to talk about it. Seraph, seeing my interest seeping from me, bounded over to the man.

Ignoring the Pokemon, almost, I shrugged off the apron-bound man's apparent ignorance to the water type Pokemon that was at his heels. I poked the man on the shoulder, which appeared to just initiate a random conversation altogether.

"Hi there! I work at a store up in the city. Here – I have just the thing! Would you like.. a sample?"

As soon as he lifted up the Potion, I felt as if Seraph would have snatched it from his hands.

However, my comrade couldn't be shorter in that case. I nodded gently at the man, whom reached out towards me. In response, I held my hand out to grab the potion. Seeing as it was in a spray bottle, it must have been one for skin application. In place of that thought, I raised the spray bottle towards Seraph. He jumped a little as it contacted, but soon I saw a few of the bruises that dotted my comrade fade.

I looked towards the shop's advertiser, and smiled. "Thanks," I said – and ran off.

Seraph began following me, almost hopping a little in his steps now that pain had fled his form. Looking around, I saw that we were going to have to wade through tall grass. "You ready?" I asked Seraph.

Without asking me, he immediately plunged into the tall grass with a puff of wind behind him and hope in his mind. Stepping along, he soon immediately ran and tackled a Pidgey. Consciousness seemed to flee from the Pokemon that was underneath Seraph by now, before next looking back towards me once he was out of the tall grass.

Yet, within terms of wanting vengeance, there was a Rattata whom had struck him in the side.

"Match his strikes – try and form a bubble!" I hollered for Seraph. With a few seconds to spare, a bubble popped and sent the Rattata to the ground.

**Seraph has reached level 7! Seraph learned Bubble!**

Once I had crossed the tall grass, Seraph immediately began bounding away from the fallen Rattata and Pidgey whom he had fought. I fixed my hat a little as we walked up to Veridian City. My first stop was at the Pokemon Center, which had allowed me – after a small bit of speaking – to help out my small comrade.

Seraph had gotten interested in one of the buildings in the city, and almost like a small child a few feet ahead of it's mother, he was kind of leading me around. The door to the building, I recognized a blue roof, opened up immediately on it's own. _So this is a Pokemart_, I thought.

Within a few consecutive moments, I walked in after Seraph and up to the counter. The man at the counter had been looking over a parcel for a few moments.

"Oh. Uh, hey, kid? Ain't you from Pallet Town?" He asked.

"How'd you know?" Seraph called out.

"The tag on his shirt says "PALLET", and "DRY WASH ONLY" in Johtonese." He shrugged, nudging the counter with his elbow as he turned towards us.

"Well, good eye, there.. but could we buy two potions?" I asked, knowing Seraph had still taken a blow or two from these constant fights.

However, to our dismay, the shopkeeper shook his head to say no.

"I can't move my eyes from this package, but until this reaches Professor Oak, I can't offer my wares to anybody who comes through here right now."

I felt like he was clearly lying, compared to the fact there were two heavy-set men shopping.

Seraph just back-stepped to get a better view of the shopkeeper, and then spoke in his young – relatively high-pitched calm voice. "What about those two?"

"...uhh.. interns?" The shopkeep spoke with a shifty glance, from side to side.

Looking down on my clothing for a few moments, I looked down towards Seraph, and back up to the man at the counter.

"We'll take it to Professor Oak. You better be willing to sell us some things, because of this favor." I grumbled a little, stepping forwards and taking the parcel from the counter.

**RED received OAK's PARCEL!**

I soon stepped out of the door, with Seraph following after. Childishly, my Pokemon turned his head and blew a raspberry at the shopkeep with his tongue as we went onwards, to leave Veridian.

Once we had entered the tall grass, Seraph posed a decent enough threat to avoid some attention. However, unlike initially, a Pidgey attempted to fly right down at him. I jumped back a little as he pressured himself, releasing a Bubble.

It struck the Pidgey, whom endured the blow from the bubble, and made it flinch. However, it recovered, and struck with a peck, before Seraph tackled it. Once it had fallen, Seraph stood up, a little bit more bruised than he was before. We began our way out of the tall grass, no longer pressured.

I hopped off of a ledge, and Seraph followed. Instead of landing on the ground, I caught the monster on my back. In reaction, he had an arm on my back, another on my neck.

I had to figure that my friend was close to leveling up, and we passed many things. A few leaves fell from some of the trees, and the tall grass was no problem since we avoided it. I didn't know what to think of our adventure from just then. Once I stepped foot towards the entrance of Pallet Town, I paced my thoughts. This would start up a new chapter in my life, and change several things. However, without thinking, I started by moving through the tall grass. It never felt like there was anything in there that was going to jump out at me whilst the day was ending. By success, luck, and happiness, I had made it through and began to walk over to Professor Oak's laboratory.

Now, however, unlike before when I had only gotten Seraph, the door was unlocked and the building was lively. Professor Oak stood by Gary as I walked up to meet them, with Seraph – now asleep – on my back.

"Professor Oak – I was told to bring this to you, by a man up in Veridian." I gave the Pokemon Professor the Parcel.

His reaction was almost unparalleled, although I'd say that Seraph's reaction to the shopkeeper was almost parallel.

"What – _oh!_" Oak's eyes lit up. "This is the custom Pokeball I had ordered!"

I swear I felt Gary's annoyance seeping from his being, as if he had been called from his quest for no true reason.

"But, aside from that – I have to ask something of both of you. You've only started on your journey recently, however, I would like to entrust you with filling out a Pokedex – a electric encyclopedia on Pokemon."

"Cool – I'll tell you this, Red! I'll do it and you won't be needed! I'll even get a town map from my sister and tell her not to give you one!" Gary took his Pokedex, as well as several Pokeballs, and darted out the door, with the cry of "Smell ya later!"

Fury burned in Seraph's being, and I could feel it radiant as could be. I kindly took my own Pokedex, with a nod to Oak, and my Pokeballs. Seraph wanted to go, and I could remember that.

"Alright, Professor Oak – I promise that I won't let you down." I smiled.

"I trust you on this, and I wish both you, and Gary, good luck." Oak nodded, returning attention to the Charmander Pokeball whilst thinking.

Seraph gripped my pant leg and nudged me along, with the saying of "Get a move on, Boss," in which I began to walk to the door.

I took a pit-stop at my mother's house, to allow us some time to get shut-eye, as I saw Seraph yawn a little bit into our way around Pallet Town. With a gaze towards the Pokemon as I woke, Seraph had already awoken and sat up on the bed. The shell was against the right side of my face, and almost sent me off of the bed.

"Alright, Boss. New day, you know what to do, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, yeah, buddy. Back to Veridian?" I asked, putting my hat ontop of Seraph's head just to be a little playful. The Pokemon shuddered and fell off of the bed, only to land on his shell. Calm, I tipped him over with my food as I slipped on my shoes. With a few moments of putting on everything, I grabbed my bag and set it onto my back.

Seraph sighed, taking off my hat and putting it onto my head whilst I was fixing my shoes. I nodded a little to fix my hat, and we were both off, heading towards the door.

"Wait up," Mother called. She stopped me at the door, and gave me something. A potion.

**RED received the potion!**

With a smile, I hugged my mother, and Seraph and I were out the door.

"Come back some time – I'd like to see all the new Pokemon you've caught from time-to-time!"

We began to head out of Pallet Town.

"So, Boss – it's time to start recruiting, eh?" Seraph asked.

"You're right, buddy. No more beating them down – we need to catch a Pokemon. I think each of the newer Pokeballs only let you catch one Pokemon out of an area without some special things." I shrugged at the end of my sentence, the brisk movement alerting me to where Seraph was – on my back again, latched towards my backpack.

When we walked into the tall grass, we were instantly approached by a wild Pokemon – a fairly strong looking Rattata, whom Seraph stood strong against. With one bubble being tossed against his new foe, the Rattata flinched, before truly stumbling – and I threw a Pokeball at him. Shaking three times – it clicked. This meant we had a new partner, although I wasn't so sure about his health at the moment. The best would probably be that I had brought Oak's parcel to the Professor, so whenever we met Veridian, we could use the Pokecenter, and then pick up a few things from the Pokemart.

I released the Rattata from his Pokeball, which made him look puzzled up at me and Seraph. "Whatta' ya doin', big guy? Waitin' for a Weedle? What's my objective?"

I guess that this Pokemon was going to be very, very eager to get to things. I sighed, thinking for a few seconds.

"You're going to be a big help to this team, but first, I wanna know your name. What do you call yourself?" I asked the Rattata.

"Somma these guys call me Ultor, for some reason. You tryin' to get past Route 1?" Ultor continued.

"Yeah, we've seen the end of it before." Seraph said, in place of me responding to Ultor.

"Well, I for sure ain't never seen the end o' all this grass, so this'n'll all be new." Ultor spoke up.

I nodded a little, and started walking. It was brash, a little mean, but a good way to finish the conversation. Having no thoughts, we continued on. Ultor didn't seem to be the strongest Pokemon – maybe a level six, if we were each lucky. On our way to Veridian, it'd be quite a bit of time, but it wouldn't differ. _Today, a small party begins their Pokemon journey, whether they knew it would happen, or that they just did not._


End file.
